


Divine Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Sealink129



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Divine Beasts, F/M, Hurt Link, Legend of Zelda References, Minor Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Prince Sidon - Freeform, Talking Link, post-BOTW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealink129/pseuds/Sealink129
Summary: It's many years after the initial defeat of Calamity Ganon. All of the Divine Beasts have been freed from the corruption of malice..... or have they? New discoveries and mysterious new marks on Link's Sheikah Slate map leads to a new adventure to discover more long lost relics from the ancient Sheikah civilization.





	1. Many Years Have Passed

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added as story progresses. This is also my first story on this website. I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> (Inspired by the Divine Beast concept art from the Master Works book)
> 
> (DISCLAIMER! I don’t own anything from and/or related to Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, or Legend of Zelda: Master Works book)

Link's POV  
It had been many years since I've had to fight anything. After Ganon had been defeated and Hyrule appeased, most, if not all monsters had been killed or went into hiding in unknown areas, never to be seen again. Life boomed again with the danger gone. The trade routes and traders flourished and many took it upon themselves to return back to places that had been abandoned and almost forgotten entirely, such as the forgotten horse ranch that used to raise, sell, and trade horses 100 years ago. Along with repopulating forgotten, broken down villages, Bolson and his crew took up the task of traveling through Hyrule and cleaning up and/or rebuilding the sad remains of houses and horse-drawn carriages, once belonging to so many that didn't survive the first wave of monsters and guardians that swarmed the land. Even Hyrule Castle got a renovation. The Divine Beasts, each entrusted to the Champions’ offspring, save for me, the last remaining champion, had been deactivated and put into a deep slumber to await for the next time they should be of use. Even the guardians, though free of evil, couldn't be trusted and were also eventually deactivated, or really, just parted from the core that made them active and put into storage deep underground. With that, the only thing that remained active and surviving from the Sheikah, was the slate on my hip and the mysterious shrines that dotted the land. 

As for me, I didn't know what to do. After months of living for the most part on my own in the open plains or in the woods or even on top of mountains where I had to constantly keep an eye out for danger, I just couldn't suddenly transfer to society and living with people. I also wasn't the most social of hylians. I just couldn't do it. It didn't satisfy me or make me happy. Thankfully Zelda understood when I told her outside the castle gates. 

Flashback~  
Its been about a month since I defeated Ganon. Currently, I was living at the castle in one of the spare rooms. And thankfully, everyone has been celebratory and welcoming and jumping for joy.... all except for me. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Ganon is gone and the princess is no longer in danger. But at the same time, I couldn't help but feel a lack of contentment. I missed being on the road or fighting for survival. I felt like a contained animal. Yeah, I was given food and shelter and aid if I needed such, yet I could feel my inner self possess the growing urge to claw its way out. I could feel it's yearning for the immense beauty of nature and sunlight instead of the grey, cold and lifeless stone walls that currently surrounded me. The castle felt like a cage. And I was at my breaking point. I couldn't live here. At last, I called for one of the guards and asked him to request Zelda to meet me at the castle gates in an hour. When he sped off, I turned and packed anything I needed or owned, such as some food and my weapons and clothes. When all was packed up and tidied, I picked up the sack and headed for the gates. 

Finally I had arrived after navigating the long corridors. When Zelda saw me, I saw a slight flicker of sadness in her eyes, as though she already knew why I had called her. I slowed to a stop when she quickly turned back around. I felt guilt run through me at a blinding pace. Though I felt out of place, I was about to leave the princess. She had essentially nobody to be with. She would be alone again. It must have shown on my face however, for when she turned o look back at me again, she gave a reassuring smile and put her hand on my shoulder. 

"Princess-," I started to which she cut me off.  
"I already know. Well go on then." She urged. "I'll be fine. I'll be busy anyway with repairs." With one last hesitant nod, I went to mount the beast of a horse beside me. However, I halted when a soft hand latched onto mine. I let my eyes trail from the pale hand all the way up to the face of the girl, no... woman it belonged to. "Just promise me you'll be careful?" She knew I couldn't guarantee that I would be safe, but I had to at least reassure her that I would try my best to. I linked my fingers through hers and lightly squeezed her own. I brought the back of her hand to my chest, each hand still intertwined. Her hands felt so warm and soft against my own. "I promise..." I softly vowed. With that, I let our hands fall and disconnect. I jumped, or more accurately climbed with some difficulty, onto the giant black horse stood beside me. With one last look back and a small wave, I turned and flicked the reins of my horse. My last thought was that I missed her already. 

-

It felt like forever before I pulled my steed to a halt to rest for the night. To tell the truth, I didn't know where to go. Currently, I was right in the center of the Hyrule plains. For now, I jumped off and tied my horse, who I had named Aedrix, to a nearby tree. I pulled out the slate and summoned an apple with the advanced technology. After giving the fruit to Aedrix, I pulled out some wood, a raw steak, some rock salt and my bow and fire arrows. When I had a warm fire burning, I skewered the meat onto a stick and placed it over the fire to cook, occasionally rubbing it with the rock salt to give it some flavor. Once it was done and I had eaten it, I threw the remains into the group of trees sat next to me. With that I settled down on the ground and lie down to stare at the stars. The world felt so empty. But at least there was some beauty in it. The longer I lay there, the more I could feel my eyes drooping. At last, I could feel myself slipping under, with thoughts of a certain blond haired princess invading my dreams. 

~End of Flashback

Since then, I've been migrating from place to place, never staying for more than a couple weeks. I've visited nearly every corner of the land and everything in between. I've had living spaces built in each village or town for when I return to conserve rupies. And in each, I've stocked up any supplies and clothes needed for each region. Though, I've found that nobody's company soothed or comforted me more than Zelda's. Oh, how I missed her. I hadn't seen her but maybe four times since leaving six years ago. I've come to the conclusion that I felt something for her. What that is, I'm not sure. Is it a platonic relationship? Or is it more than that? A part of me would rather it be a friendship instead of love, only because she would never be able to love me back, let alone be in a relationship. Based on my memories, it seemed that if anything, she would actually dislike me. Maybe even despise me, though deep down I felt that wasn't true. After all, it would appear that I stole her destiny. She had originally wanted to be the hero, but then I became the champion. Yeah, she seemed to come to terms with her fate, but I couldn't be too sure. But then again, she entrusted me with the task of saving the kingdom. She even saved me from being killed by a guardian. But that could just mean that she was worried about her people, and she felt I was the only one who could save them. But did that really mean that she felt something as well? Well, to me, no it didn't. I sighed. There was no point in worrying about it anyway. She probably forgot all about me. I shook my head to clear such thoughts and stood up. I walked out of the makeshift tent I made out of korok leaves and vines. At the moment, I was housed out in the middle of The Great Plateau with my tent facing the castle of Hyrule. 

However, as I turned to start exploring, something big marching toward the castle caught my eye. It looked like Vah Naboris. I squinted, trying to get a better look. It was a Divine Beast. But they were deactivated so long ago. Quickly, I gathered all of my stuff and pulled out the Sheikah Slate. But something was different. It had a new mark on the map. There was a giant crater in the plains of Hyrule. Easily bigger than the castle itself. I gasped. Oh no... With that thought in mind, I teleported to the nearest stable to get a horse.


	2. Divine Beast Vah Eponalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link enters the Divine Beast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I’ve been busy

Quickly, I grabbed Epona and made my way toward the castle. The closer I got, the more panic filled me. What was happening?! From a distance it appeared to be Vah Naboris. However, it quickly dawned on me that this wasn't the desert-adapted machine. No, this was an entirely different, and new Divine Beast. How can that be? I was a mere 200 feet from the castle when I saw Zelda and several guards.

"Zelda!" I called. She faced me and opened her mouth to say something. However, before she could, a piercing shriek reached my ears. I had a split second to see the beast rear up high, before it brought its feet down hard. It was as though the entire land of Hyrule was shaking. The tremors were so strong that Epona tripped and fell, sending me flying. I shut my eyes and braced myself to hit the ground. And when I did, pain exploded in my right shoulder and head, and the air I breathed escaped my lungs instantly. Winded, I lay there for a moment with an intrusive ringing in my ears and a fuzziness in my vision. Then I felt a hand on my arm. And everything around me seemed to disappear as all focus went to that single touch. I looked up at Zelda, to see her mouth moving, but no sound coming out. Confused, I perked my ears forward and strained to hear her; still nothing. Slowly, the ringing faded and everything came back to hit me all at once. 

"....Link!! Get up! We have to do something!" Oh right. I shook my head to clear the fog that had taken over my brain and stumbled to a stand. I summoned the Master Sword and called to Epona, who had gotten up and appeared to be alright, thank the goddess. Jumping up, we rode off to confront the beast. Up close, it was magnificent! Though it was a little smaller than the others, the only thing it's aura seemed to give off, was tremendous power. Long legs connected to a stocky, yet sturdy body with multiple massive gears that moved and rotated with the legs. And a broad, metallic chest led up to a short neck and a head with a jaw and cheek that looked to be operable, and four red, glowing eyes. It was undeniable the striking resemblance with my horse. I shook my head again. This wasn't the time to inspect it. That could wait. As I got close enough to touch the hooves, each one easily twice as tall as I was while riding Epona, I frantically looked for a way to pacify the beast. When I looked up, I could see the entrance.... and minuscule bars that stuck out in a path, all the way from the hoof nearest me to the ladder that connected to the platform. Was I supposed to climb this thing?! It was my best option. After judging the distance between steps, I carefully stood atop Epona and flung myself to the lowest bar. After grabbing ahold of it, I twisted around to shoo my steed away. Though she appeared reluctant, she obeyed. 

With that, I turned my attention back to the beast I was clinging to. Despite the growing weariness in my body and the jarring from the beast’s steps, I pushed myself to reach the platform. Finally, I reached the edge. Once I pushed myself over, I collapsed, ragged pants escaping me. It had been a while since I’ve had to do something like that. I quickly reminded myself however, that I couldn’t waste too much time. Pulling myself up, I activated the teleportation terminal, then I finally got a good look at what lie before me. A massive empty cavern, similar to the other Divine Beasts. I walked forward into the room, and suddenly, I heard a deep sound, like a hum, inside my mind. It sounded like the single voice of the ancient Sheikah monks that would inhabit the shrines, awaiting for the moment I completed the trial. However, for some reason, this one sounded a little different. Wiser. Yet, it sounded more ominous than the monks. 

“Before one can truly understand and appreciate the precious gift of power, and the loyalty of others, they must endure hardship without it... I offer you this trial of the fifth Divine Beast. I will also act as your guide. Upon entering this dungeon, you may have spotted a small pedestal located in the very heart of this room. Go activate it to access the map of this dungeon.”

It didn’t take long to find the terminal, sitting near the front of the room on a raised platform, which connected to the opening I was at, and it didn’t take much longer to go activate it. I watched, as the map was installed into the slate. It never ceased to amaze me, the sight of the drop of light gather and drip down onto the slate. Once I got the small device back, I watched as a map of the Divine Beast appeared, along with glowing dots where the terminals were. Each one, appeared to be scattered on the outer sides of the horse, with the exception of one near the head, like always. 

“For each Divine Beast, there are five terminals. And like with all the others, there will be a trial to unlock each terminal. You have to earn the control of the Divine Beasts. However, there will be a slight difference. Despite what you may believe, you were meant to have a Divine Beast. But you weren’t ready for one when the other champions tamed theirs. Like it was mentioned, a true hero must earn strength and loyalty before getting it back. Since you’ve more than proved your loyalty to this land and it’s people, your faith won’t be tested, but your strength will. Now go and unlock the terminals! The true test will be held once you have completed this task.”

With that in mind, I walked toward the closest terminal. It’s time to begin.


	3. Terminal One

I always made sure to be cautious when unlocking terminals in the Beasts, mostly because of the uncertainty. I vaguely remember when the rest of the champions were still alive. I didn't talk to them much, save for Mipha as I knew her better than I knew the others. Although, I wouldn't call myself shy; just a little introverted. I had no problems talking to Daruk, Revali, and Urbosa, but I wasn't as close to them. I found that Daruk was too loud and outgoing. Revali wasn't an option. He was way too full of himself in my opinion and it was obvious he despised me. I was a little closer to Urbosa, but unlike Mipha, who I had known practically my entire life, I had never known the Geruda champion until Ganon was about to make his appearance. 

I can remember my conversation with the Zora on Vah Ruta's trunk. At first, only the tidbit about her kindness and care when it came to me and my well-being. But as time went on, the bit of memory grew and grew until I could remember almost the entire conversation. And a part of that included a small comment she had made about gaining control over the Divine Beast. She didn't explain in its entirety the complications of the task. All she said was that her powers were stretched to their limits and that she collapsed inside the beast for days from exhaustion. She also mentioned that her final test involved her power to heal. I'm not sure if it'll be the same for me considering that I don't actually have any powers whatsoever. Yes I can be strong, but I didn't inherit any powers from my parents. (Of course, neither did any of the other guardians, now that I think about it). But I can't summon lightning like Urbosa or use a magic shield like Daruk. But regardless, I had to do this. 

I reached the left hindquarter and glanced down through the opening. I pulled out the Sheikah slate in confusion. I could see the orange dot on the map where the terminal is supposed to be, but there wasn't a visible terminal when I turned my gaze to the area. Looking back at the screen intently, I saw a small arrow near the shoulder area that curved up and away from the body of the machine. I activated it to see what would happen. 

As soon as I did, I heard the same shriek as when the beast reared up the first time. Suddenly, the platform I was standing on started to move and I quickly jumped to the one outside and watched as the previous rotated into an almost vertical position. I glanced toward the front of the machine, only to gasp and reel back in shock as the front was completely off the ground. Even the "hooves." A quick look behind me showed that it was balanced between its metallic tail, and rear legs. 

Getting back to the search of the terminal, I looked down. And holy Hylia. I've never had a fear of heights, but this might change that. A slight bend in the position of one of the leg segments closer to the hoof, revealed the small terminal. My only problem was that the only way to get down there, would be to either fall, or climb/jump my way down using small poles that jutted out from each segment, and none were directly underneath another. They were all spaced out in different spots. And of course, while I was on the side, the terminal was around the front of the leg. 

I could use my para glider. However, upon grabbing it, I heard the voice inside my head. 

"No using a para glider or your other supplies. It's cheating your way around the problem."

Great... Steeling my nerves, I reached out and grabbed the pole directly beside me, before letting go of the platform and allowing my feet to dangle. Though I don't entirely trust myself to be able to hold on, I would rather risk this, than try to jump from pole to pole. I made my way down, often trying to fling myself across wide distances, sometimes skipping a pole to fall down to another close to whichever I was hanging from. Finally, I reached the bottom after an hour of pole to pole, desperately hoping that my arms didn't give out. After I caught my breath, I stumbled forward to the terminal and activated it. 

"Good job. There is another trial waiting for you before you can activate the second terminal. But be warned; what you are about to face is a creature, not of your world. You must harness a different strength deep within your soul if you want to conquer these trials. Return the beast to its previous state to continue." 

What in Hylia did that mean? A creature not of this world? A strength within my soul? I felt a tiny spark of nervousness as I activated the previous motor function of the beast. As the leg returned to its previous position, a new, yet small round room was revealed. As I stepped into it, I recognized the floor as a lift I often found in shrines by the familiar eye-shaped insignia of the Sheikah. I was lifted up and up through the leg of the massive horse until I was back in the main room. 

And there it was. Sure, it wasn't the biggest enemy I have ever had to fight. But it ranked high on the list for strangest. The weird monster had an armor-like skin that was a brown color with a reddish tint and it's underside and joints lightened to an almost pretty turquoise color. As I studied it, sword drawn, it's most defining features appeared to be its four limbs that seemed to sprout anywhere they could, and what looked to be a single, giant eye. It was also laying on a giant web. So it was some sort of creature like a spider? Though I've never seen this monster, something seemed oddly familiar about it. 

I crept closer, trying to be quiet as it looked to be asleep. Apparently, I wasn't quiet enough, because once I got within a mere ten feet of it, those eyelids shot open to reveal a yellow, red-rimmed eyeball, with a green iris and three red pupils, one a sideways oval like a sheep or goat, and the others shaped like tiny circles, above and below the first. 

It stood up on two legs and gave me a look that could only be described as hatred, before it sat back on its back end, legs raised, and screeched at me and charged. As it drew nearer, I leaped backward. In the spot where I was only moments ago, the parasite's two main feet now occupied after being slammed down. While it was recuperating, I ran forward and slashed at it with the master sword. However, the darkness-sealing blade simply bounced off the armor as though it were made of wood. 

Shocked, I didn't have time to react as another unoccupied limb slammed into me. I was sent flying into the wall, which effectively knocked the breath out of me. I looked up to see it huffing as though it were laughing. I grit my teeth and stood back up. It had to have a weakness of some sort. Then, it hit me. The eye! Of course! I can't believe I hadn't thought of it till now. That was the weak point of even the strongest lynels. 

This time, I rushed forward. Though it seemed surprised at my courage, it still held its arms up to intercept me. I dodged under its arms, and started slashing at its eye, which had now taken on a red color. It shrieked in pain and retreated back. But it didn't leave. It just climbed the walls up to the ceiling where it started crawling around. 

Suddenly, it's rear end was facing downward, and a small white and brown speckled ball fell to the ground; an egg. The hard shell didn't even crack. Soon enough, two more eggs also dropped. Before I could do anything, the first hatched, then the second, then the third. And out came what must've been the larvae of this monster. I wasn't sure what to do, until the triplets began making their way to me. 

Though I felt a tad bad about killing them, as they were just babies, monsters or not, I made myself end their short lives. As they died, they simply faded away. I turned my attention back to the main enemy. 

It was preparing to lay more eggs. Before it could though, I whipped out my bow and arrows and shot the eye. I had stunned it, making it fall to the ground. I quickly ran over to the beast and started attacking the eye again. When it recovered, it once again retreated to the ceiling. I wanted this fight to end however. I shot the eye before it could really do anything. 

Before it even hit the ground, I was already where I needed to be. Instead of swiping at the eye, I simply stabbed it as hard as I could. The parasite gave one final screech, before it stilled. After it faded away, I waited to hear the voice.

"That was exceptionally done. You figured out the only weakness of that creature. But you cannot always rely on your knowledge of certain enemies to dispose of another. The world is filled with monsters that can take on any form. With this knowledge, continue on to unlock the next terminal." 

I sighed and began making my way to the next terminal, which I found was located outside the beast. Though determined, I vaguely wondered how long I could keep this up. This wasn't the hardest thing I have ever had to do, but I could feel my energy draining ever so slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes. Comment what you think :D


End file.
